1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems, such as disk drives, for computer systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to high performance media transport manager architecture for data storage systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage systems, such as disk drives that comprise solid-state memory, are generally required to provide support for concurrent execution of data storage operations while maintaining coherency and robustness of stored data. Various data storage systems utilize bridge interfaces for accessing solid-state memory. Such bridge interface may perform some level of basic channel management of solid-state memory and support additional capabilities, such as concurrent execution of multiple commands. When solid-state memory is accessed using a bridge interface, it is important to maximize the transfer and throughput of data communicated across the bridge interface. Thus, there exists a need for an effective architecture for providing data to the bridge interface in a manner that achieves optimal performance of the data storage system.